Making Fiends: Secrets of Darkness
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: Four Years have passed since Charlotte arrived in Clamburg, six since the beginning of Vendetta's reign. As naivety matures, it begins to see the clouded lies...but when naivety disperses into reality...can sanity still remain? Ratings and Warnings inside
1. Prologue: Angel's Smile, Demon's Wrath

8D OH MY GOD. GUESS WHO ISN'T DEAD? And I'm starting--

Readers- ANOTHER STORY!?

=3 Yes....a Making Fiends story! Found the website, loved the web episodes...saw the SHOW on Nicktoons, loved that too...grew obsessed, began getting ideas...and boom, this story was born. I have two peoples helping me on this story, my friend Sarah who helped me with the plot...and TenMillionFireflies! Go read her stories, she's really good! Anyway...here's the summary!

_Summary: Four years have passed since the day Charlotte moved to Clamburg...six since the beginning of Vendetta's reign. As childhood starts to fade, even naivety can see through the clouded lies and fantasies...but when naivety is twisted by reality...will madness take it's place? _

A cryptic summary, but that's how it's gonna be! I think you know who I'm talking about though...Anyway, relationships will be PRETTY obvious in the story...but that's okay! Yaaay!

* * *

Making Fiends: Secrets of the Darkness

Rated: T (For violence and suggestive situations)

**Prologue: Smile of an Angel; Wrath of a Demon**

* * *

_(UNKNOWN P.O.V.)_

_Dear little angel..._

_Oblivious and full of purity..._

_Do you not know what your 'friend' has done?_

_Oh you will know soon enough..._

_And when that time comes..._

**_You will be all mine...._**

* * *

"VENDETTA VENDETTA!!!"

A very cheerful and peppy voice echoed in the usually 'abandoned of life' streets, the pitter pattering of footsteps echoing after it. Charlotte had grown during the years of being in Clamburg, now at the tender age of thirteen. Her once short and curly hair had grown long and wavy, held in place by a loose fitting braid. The ribbon that once adorned her head was now tied at the braid's end, just for added cuteness. A slightly lacy pale blue dress graced her skinny figure, complete with an also laced pair of socks, and school girl black shoes.

In short, Charlotte looked like she walked right out of a Lolita Girl Store and was supposed to be in an anime somewhere with the rest of her bubbly and happy-filled friends. But no, she was in Clamburg. Dead, dark, desolate Clamburg...the friend she was yelling for...not per say her 'friend'.

In fact, if you were to live in Clamburg...you would think this friend was the devil themself.

A groan passed out of the fiend maker's lips, as she heard the irritating, cheery voice of which belonged to her enemy... Charlotte. Vendetta rolled her eyes in annoyance, a scowl replacing her expression as she twirled around, watching the female skip and prance around happily.

Didn't she have anything better to do than annoy her all day?

"Ugh. What do you want from me, STUPID girl?" She crossed her arms, waiting for a reply.

"Weeeellll, I told you to come to my house this morning so we could walk to school together~ But you never showed up you silly! So I looked for you~!" came the intelligent reply Vendetta probably expected by now. And just to put the icing on the cake...

"Why don't you wear pretty dresses? I got you that really pretty pink one for your birthday last year~!" the blue haired girl tilted her head, that lighthearted carefree smile still on her features. Vendetta rolled her eyes again, more agitated than she was before.

"Considering the fact I do not like you, why would I show up at YOUR house?" But of course, she didn't expect an intellectual reply back. Her eyes then widened from the female's next question, but she easily went back to her dull mood. "I do not wear 'pretty dresses'. Especially nothing that came from YOU!" She pointed a finger at the blue-haired female, scowling even more.

"But you would look SO cute in something pink, or even purple!! OR MAGENTA!" That was Charlotte for you, completely oblivious to an insult. The girl grasped the older one's wrists, looking at what she was wearing. Oh, nosy are you? You want to know what Vendetta's wearing?

Well FINE THEN.

Vendetta was wearing a mossy green sweater, the ends of a gray button up blouse showing near the end of the sweater. She wore a rather long black skirt, so long it went to her bony knees. Black and white striped leggings were shown where the skirt did not cover, complete with masculine-like black boots. Her hair was in the same way it was back when she was younger, light green in low messy pigtails.

"You practically always wear the same thing, you already are pretty with it though! I just want you to look even PRETTIER~!" the polar opposite gushed.

Her eyes looked down towards her wrists, seeing the annoying female's grip. She quickly snatched her hands back, holding them behind her back to be out of reach. "Ack! Do not touch me!" She growled, continuing to listen to the other's words.

Just the thought of wearing something "prettier", gave the dictator a horrifying thought. "No! I will not wear ANYTHING pink.. nor purple.. NOR MAGENTA!" Her temper was rising, however, what would you expect after a stupid conversation with Charlotte?

Suddenly, possibly to the relief of Vendetta, the school bell began to ring as the one minute warning that if you didn't get your butt in gear, you'd be late.

"Oh, we better get going Vendetta! We don't wanna be late for class!" Charlotte smiled in that sickenly sweet way, then began running off down the sidewalk with a trademark giggle. Even as a thirteen year old, she still acted like she was nine all over again. The green-haired girl stayed in place, watching as the cheerful Charlotte bolt down the sidewalk, headed in the direction of the school. She balled one of her hands into a fist with anger, then shook it violently.

"Gah! That stupid.. STUPID blue girl.." She muttered inaudibly as she too, began to walk to the school, trudging and slouching in boredom. She still strived to destroy Charlotte, but how --after four years of failure-- could she? She would have to find a way; for the sake of her life and sanity, she'd have to.....

* * *

There you go, there's the prologue for you! Not exactly long, but I promise Chapter One will be long!! Hope you enjoyed it, please review! 


	2. Chapter One: School of Abandoned Hope

Hurray, another chapter already! I know there's barely any reviews to speak of...but that's okay! I worked hard to put this chapter together, Imma publish it!!!

* * *

Making Fiends: Secrets of the Darkness

Rated: T (For violence and suggestive situations)

**Chapter One: School of Abandoned Hopes**

**Disclaimer: Me and my co-authors do not own Making Fiends, which is owned by Amy Winfrey. Any Original Characters placed in this story either belong to myself or my co-authors.**

* * *

_(UNKNOWN P.O.V.)_

_Oh poor innocent princess..._

_Your smile certainly pains me..._

_For it will be gone soon..._

_all gone...._

_My poor little princess..._

**_Poor little Charlotte...._**

* * *

In Clamburg Middle School, things were as dead and depressing as the elementary school...and the town of Clamburg itself. Not many students were there, probably only fifty of them or so. The rest were either killed by fiends...or if they managed to escape the town, moved to Tidbit. It wasn't like Vendetta was going to chase them down, she was fine with a hundred or so people to fear and respect her.

And Clamburg Middle School was no acception...almost everyone was pretty much emotionless inside....ALMOST...everyone.

"Good morning everyone!" Charotte cheered as she stepped into the classroom, the dismal looks of her classmates meeting her smile. Even in middle school, not even a speck of naive hope was visible...

The young girl ran over to her seat, which was horizontal to Marvin's, and sat right down.

"Good morning Marvin!" she greeted in her bubbly tone, leaning over and giving the boy a quick friendly hug.

"M-M-My, h-hello, Charlotte.." The dark-green haired boy blushed lightly as his peppy crush hugged him. Strangely, his heart began to pound, but he simply ignored it and hugged her back.

Charlotte smiled sweetly, she thought it was so cute that Marvin stuttered. And it was usually around her!

"Hope we have a fun day in class today! We usually do!" the blue haired girl chirped, releasing the blushing boy from the embrace and sitting back down in her desk. A soft snicker coming from the usually depressed Maggie was heard from behind Marvin, also noticing the tint of pink on the boy's cheeks.

"R-Right.." Marvin softly muttered back, then emerged himself into the silence. At least, until he heard Maggie's snickers. He looked back behind him, his face still tinted. "W-What?"

A blue-gray haired, shy boy pushed his glasses onto his nose as he watched Marvin quietly. "W-W-Well," Mort stuttered as he cleared his throat. "It's ob-obvious that you "like" her.. a-as much as my obsession for s-so-soda cans."

"What? I-I don't l-l-like Charlotte.. well, as a classmate, yes.." He sheepishly replied back.

"Yeah right, even I can see it..." Maggie smirked, a very uncharacteristic emotion of hers that showed she was serious. "You should tell her...bet it'd make her pretty happy. Though you might have to deal with you-know-who..."

"What are you guys talking about~???" Charlotte turned around with her big smile, and Maggie scowled a little, trying her best not to twitch.

"It's nothing Charlotte..."

"Oh, okay!" and the happy ball of happiness turned back around.

"I-I-I, I can't tell her!"

Mort sniffed. "W-Why not?"

"Because.. you know how.." Marvin looked around, then back at the two. "Vendetta doesn't like romance."

The grayish-haired boy shrugged. "Oh, well." He then looked at his classmate. "W-What do you think, M-Maggie?"

"I think you should tell her," Maggie said bluntly, now reading a rather depressing horror novel. "All I've seen you do is gape, stare and doodle hearts on your paper ever since you admitted you liked her to me...and it makes me SICK. Tell her and get it out of your system! Who cares what Vendetta--"

The door slammed open.

"Speak of the devil herself..." Maggie sneered silently.

Mort hid under his desk, shivering and shaking when he saw the feared female. Or, at least he thought so. Marvin just turned back around, facing the front of the classroom, and trying to act casual so that Vendetta wouldn't become suspicious of their conversation. However, the fiend-maker made no interest; just walked to her seat, and pulled out a magazine like she did in elementary.

Everyone, including the classroom had one rule: Just let Vendetta do what she wanted.

Either that or end up dead.

"Alright class, today we're going to...." their 7th grade teacher trailed off for a moment, thinking of a subject they could do that wouldn't send Vendetta off in a rage. "...Creative Writing! Yes, let's do that."

"Creative Writing!? Yipeeee!" Charlotte squealed, bouncing up and down in her desk.

"C-Creative writing?" Mort quietly asked, slowly sliding back into his seat.

"CREATIVE WRITING!?" the green-haired asked, more in a raged tone. She slammed her magazine onto the desk, and gave the teacher a hard, upset look.

The teacher winced, well at least a fiend didn't suddenly jump from Vendetta's desk...

"Y-Yes Vendetta...you don't have to do it if you don't want to...but I think it would be good for the others..." she stuttered, glancing over at the very happy Charlotte.

Silence....

"Hmph." And with that, the female went back to reading her magazine.

"Hm...that doesn't sound too bad..." an amused Maggie whispered to herself, leaning her head on her hand and watching the blue haired teen continue to jump in excitement.

"Yaaaay I knew today would be fun, right Marvin?!" she chirped, touching the boy's hand.

"R-Ri-Right.." Marvin agreed shyly, trying to hide his blushing face. He took out a pencil, and began to write, slowly growing bored of the topic and deciding to draw ties, skyscrapers, and hearts instead. After a few minutes, Maggie looked up from her writing and took a glance at Marvin's.

"...A giant skyscraper with you and Charlotte kissing on top, hearts everywhere...very original Marvin." Maggie said EXTRA loudly, leaning her hand on her chin.

"Woooow, I wanna read that poem!" Charlotte giggled, oblivious to the whole 'Hint, you and Marvin are kissing, HINT, he drew hearts around both of you,** HINT HE IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!'**

"Uh, you can't!" Marvin balled up his paper, keeping it hidden in his hand. He then glared at Maggie, silently mouthing, "Why do you hate me?"

Maggie simply smirked and mouthed back: "Why are you so afraid?"

Charlotte just blinked, for once in her life having a very confused expression...and it was just plain adorable.

"Huh? Well..okay, you don't have to show me...I'll just show you my poem then!" the smile immediately went back on her features, giving the boy the piece of paper, the writing in light blue pen.

_Flowers made of Chalk_

_By: Charlotte_

_My piece of chalk becomes visible_

_In the black pavement below_

_Creating beautiful pictures_

_That almost seem to glow_

_Flowers begin to bloom_

_My chalk being it's water_

_Colors awaken from empty white_

_No longer a sad flower_

_A light green is on the left_

_The color of pure envy_

_Blue-Green is on the right_

_As mysterious as the big sea_

_And in the middle_

_Happy as can be_

_A light blue flower sits_

_That flower is me_

The writing was childish, almost like a little girl wrote it...but the emotions it held, the hidden meaning...

"T-That's a nice poem, er.. Charlotte.." Marvin looked down, blushing. He had to admit, it was a cute poem.

"Really?? Oh I'm so glad!!" Charlotte giggled and gave Marvin a huge hug. Meanwhile, Maggie read it quietly over Marvin's shoulder and blinked. "Hm..." she leaned back next to Mort.

"It sounds like at first it's just about a bunch of pretty flowers...but...something about it says love to me..and not the friendly love...like a fairy tale gone horribly wrong." the usually emo girl muttered. Mort blinked, and read the poem also. Once he was finished, he looked at Maggie and quietly nodded.

"I-I think y-y-you're right.."

"I wonder...could it be about--" Maggie started to say.

"Alright everyone, whoever did their poem or story...please hand it in now, and it will be graded." the teacher said with a clap. Charlotte smiled and stood up, "I'll collect them!"

The girl took her own poem, then got Maggie's, Mort's and Marion's. She then skipped over to Vendetta, "Hi Vendetta! Can I have your poem or story? I bet it's amaaaaazing!"

Vendetta peered up at the blue girl from her magazine. "I did not write a stupid poem nor story."

"Awww you didn't? But you're such a good writer!" Charlotte frowned, which surprised a few kids. She usually never frowned...

"Well, okay!" the girl brightened up again and went down the row collecting papers.

"Heh..." Maggie let out a slight snicker, glancing out the window. "Now I get it.."

"H-Huh?" Mort peered over at the female, tilting his head curiously.

Maggie gave Mort a look, then chuckled. "The poem...I get it now...it's about...him..." she pointed at Marvin, "...And her..." she pointed at Vendetta. "But they won't get it..."

"Okay, here's all the poems!!" Charlotte giggled as she handed the pack to the teacher who smiled.

"Thank you Charlotte...very helpful of you..." she said as Charlotte went back to her seat as the two seemingly quiet ones pondered.

Mort looked over at Vendetta and blinked curiously. "Her? W-Wh-Why her?"

And if it seemed like the pigtailed female was eavesdropping on Mort and Maggie's conversation, she twirled around in her seat, glaring daggers at the two. "What about ME?" She asked, growling slightly.

"M-Meep.. n-n-nothing, Vendetta.." The boy slowly slid out of his seat again, taking protection under the tables.

"Nothing, forget it," Maggie said in her usually dull voice, but it was laced with just a little bit of fear. She may have become a smartass over the years, but she knew when not to mess with Vendetta.

The 'It's the end of class' bell began to ring, much to the relief of everyone in the class. Hour periods felt like forever with the certain fiend maker as a fellow classmate. Charlotte, being that happy ball of hyperness, was the first to skip out of the classroom.

Vendetta left afterwards, and Mort began walking with Marvin.

"M-Marvin," he shyly advised, "Y-You should tell her you like her.." He sniffed and adjusted his glasses again. "M-M-Maggie's right.."

"Y-You really should..." Marion, who had been quiet all of class time, piped up. She was still a bit of a chubby girl, but managed to lose a couple pounds. As for the Glass Animal obsession? ...Yeah, that was still there.

"I-It would be nice, I-I think Charlotte would be really happy...." she tried to advise, lightly patting Marvin's shoulder.

"Yeah it would..." Maggie's voice came up behind the three of them, "Maybe she'd be so happy that she won't realize....you know...."

"...that her parents aren't in space?" Marvin sighed. "I know.."

"H-H-Her parents are d-d-dead..?" He nudged the dark green-haired boy, and grinned lightly. "I-I-if you tell her, maybe s-she'll cheer up?"

"Uh, Mort..." Maggie patted his shoulder, "That's not exactly something you tell someone to 'cheer them up'...maybe you can slightly MENTION it...but if she hears it straight out, that her parents have been dead for a LONG time...well...who knows if she can take it..."

"...My...My parents...are...." came the soft squeaky voice...of a usually happy girl.

"....Crap," Maggie muttered as she turned around to see a rather horrified Charlotte behind her.......

* * *

OH SHIZZLE!!! Charlotte found out the dark truth! ....Well it's about time too, it was obvious that they were dead...I mean come on, a 'space station'? Nice excuse, Grandma Charline...

Anyway there you go!! I hope I see some reviews! :D


	3. Chapter Two: Understanding

Kat: . Yeah I know I know, I've been dead...but I liiiiive! -kicks her co-authors awake-

ALSO! I'm thinking of drawing some fanart for this story, so if you wish to have anything specific, do tell!

**Disclaimer: Look on Chapters One and Two!**

**Warnings: FLUFF BETWEEN VENDETTA X CHARLOTTE. Yes, this couple will also be in this story! I mean...come on guys...LOOK AT THEM. I love Marvin x Charlotte too but LOOK AT THEM!**

_**Chapter 3: Understanding; Charlotte disappears**_

* * *

Seconds felt like hours as a rather awkward stare down was in the middle of the hallway.

"..." The frail girl was obviously shaking, blue eyes wide with shock and sadness. Maggie, seeing this was going nowhere, decided to take the initiative.

"Charlotte, usually astronauts are on the TV showing what they're doing...they're usually up there for a month or so...it's been four years." Maggie tried to explain without sounding heartless.

"...Y-You're lying...G-Grandma told me they're on a space station, t-they're going to come back...s-she said...t-they would come back..." Charlotte managed to stutter.

Marvin cringed when he heard Charlotte, in a rather sad tone. Mort hid behind him, but peered behind him.

"U-Uh, C-Charlotte... t-t-that space station.. is a little place called h-heaven.." Mort softly whispered, trying his best not to upset the girl anymore.

"N-No..." Charlotte stepped back, shaking. "T-They're alive...They're alive..."

"Charlotte, face facts." Maggie crossed her arms, "Your parents are gone."

"STOP LYING!" Charlotte suddenly cried out, closing her eyes shut. Without warning, she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could down the hallway, bumping into Vendetta along the way, pushing open the school's exit door and still kept running.

Vendetta scowled when the usually cheery female bumped into her. She placed her hands on her hips, and watched Charlotte; however, she wasn't skipping and singing like she normally did. She seemed upset about something, and crying. And since it was rare for her to be actually sad, she couldn't help but follow her, to see where she was going.

"You. Stupid girl! What is the matter?" Her arms were crossed now, and her eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

The blue haired girl stopped, and shakily turned around...tears were now pouring down her face.

"...T-They're not dead..r-right? M-My parents...they aren't dead right...?" she managed to whisper, choking back heavy sobs.

The fiend-maker shrugged in an uncaring fashion, lightly rolling her eyes then averting them to the side.

"I don't know." Honestly, she couldn't look at Charlotte this way; crying.. upset.. anything not cheery, and she didn't know why.

"...T-They're not dead...they were lying...I-I'll ask Grandma...y-yeah..." Charlotte whispered, turning back around and running out, soon out of sight.

The pigtailed female just watched silently, arms still crossed, as the devastated teen made her way out of the building.

She's...not supposed to look like this...

She should be smiling_...smiling_...

But wait! She hated Charlotte! Why did she care about her feelings? She didn't know, but she definitely didn't like it...

* * *

...It was true.

"All...true..." A devastated blue haired girl whispered, sitting on the ground near one of the fiend infested parking lots. She had went to her sweet natured Grandma, told her that her friends were lying to her about her parents...but if they were lying...then why did her Grandma look so sad?

**_"Dear...I was going to tell you on your 16th birthday..._**"Charlene began, but Charlotte couldn't hear it. She didn't want to hear it.

Her parents...were dead. They had always been dead...

So...they were telling the truth..._but_...

"Why did they all lie all this time...?" Charlotte whispered, a strand of hair going in her sky blue eyes.

-FLASH BACK, VERMONT-

_"Grandma, Grandma!" a cheerful voice called out, the said loving grandmother Charlene turning around and giving her grandchild a sweet smile._

_"Why good morning Charlotte, how are you today sugarplum?"_

_"Good! Say, when are Mommy and Daddy coming back from that Polka Festival?" The smile immediately faded from Charlene's face...that was right...Charlotte, being a little girl, never watched the news...nor did she look at the newspaper..._

_Four days ago, when the morning paper was found on their doorstep, Charlene read the most devastating thing that could ever happen in her 50 years of life- her son and daughter-in-law...were dead. There had been a terrible accident at the Polka Festival...no one knew what exactly happened, but nearly everyone was wounded or dead..._

_She had hoped...she had hoped so much her son escaped with his wonderful wife...that they weren't hurt and would be coming back..._

_But...they never did. It had been almost a week...she called every hospital near the region of where the Polka Festival was...they weren't there._

_Then...the next challenge came...to tell Charlotte...their beloved daughter..._

_The girl may have been very naive...but she was not stupid. She would figure it out eventually...and being that the girl was so sensitive...she would probably-_

_No...No that can't happen. It can't...she would...have to do something..something drastic..._

_"Grandma?" Charlotte blinked, tilting her head._

_"O-Oh, sorry sweetie pie...listen..." Charlene smiled and kneeled down to meet the little girl's level, "I wasn't supposed to tell you...but Daddy got a new job...as an astronaut. He's going to live in a biiiiig space station with Mommy! On the moon!"_

_"Wow, really!" Charlotte's eyes widened, and Charlene smiled, it was working..._

_"Yes...and they're going to be up there for a long time...but they'll come back soon with lots of stories and presents for you!"_

_"Yippeee!" Charlotte squealed, jumping up and down. But then...she blinked. "But Grandma...what about if I think about Mommy and Daddy, and I miss them?" Charlene tensed, she hadn't thought of that...think Charlene, think..._

_"...Well..."_

* * *

"...How...How could I have believed that...?" Charlotte whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks and soaking the straps on her dress. Was she so desperate, so desperate to believe that her mother and father would come back to see her again?

"...Vendetta..you were right...I...I'm so stupid..." she muttered, hot tears stinging her eyes and spilling forth, her cheeks now stained.

_**"Oh my poor sweet Charlotte..."**_ a voice soothed softly in her ear, causing the girl to gasp. 

"...Who...Who are you..." Charlotte whispered again, gently touching her ear. A dark figure soon appeared in front of her, eyes golden and a mess of short hair just as gold.

"I am your guardian angel, here to help you...my poor Charlotte...please don't cry..." the man figure smiled gently, leaning over and running two gloved fingers down her cheek. "I can help you get your parents back...I can help bring that sweet smile back on your face again...if you come with me..."

"...I..." Charlotte stuttered, looking up wide eyed. Was...this real? This man...he just met him...but...she could trust him...yes...she could trust him...

And like she was in a trance, Charlotte placed her hand in the man's gloved one, letting him lead her away...

* * *

DAMMIT CHARLOTTE! Haven't you've ever been told not to go with strangers!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Remember, if you want fanart, just say so in your review! SEE YOU LATER~!


End file.
